An enchanter's tale
by M.D.K. Ragon
Summary: Bacially a cinderella storie if wrote 4 skool and decided to post... my first fanfic so review plez? oo ya... and i decided to upload all the chapters" ta save me trouble...
1. Away

Away...

"GET OUT! I have no daughter!" bellowed the elderly man. His face red was with fury, from the amount of ale he drunk that day.

Magmun looked up at his father's drunken state, full of sorrow. As a tear slipped out of her weary eyes, she whispered softly, "What has become of you? Was mother the only one to keep you from becoming a monster all these years?"

Lord Garth flinched at the word "mother", and was about to strike his daughter again but she was no longer there. He was alone, in his castle, his prison, and grieving about what had happened these past years. _Have I really become a monster?_ He shook his head trying to clear it, as thoughts took over his mind. It was no use, and he drifted into an endless sleep.

Since his beloved Guadalupe died; he has never been the same. He remembered how frail she looked when she was ill. Ever since then, the servants all ran away, because of his temper; leaving Magnum to do everything. Never the less, she did them perfectly. There were magic involved, but Lord Garth of Cornwell didn't care about anything. Unless his Guadalupe is there, nothing would be perfect. He used his daughter as a scapegoat and punished her. Beating her bloody until he felt comfortable; working her into nothing until he felt content.

Magnum ran on from her mad father as more tears emerged on her face, running down her cheeks. Her scabbed hands, from the countless beatings her father has given, hurt in contact with her salty tears. She never stopped until the gates; they hung open as if wanting her to leave this dreadful place. All she had was a crystal ball in the folds of her robes and a necklace around her neck.

Nightstar, her horse, waited there for her at the edge of the forest where she left it last. Magnum mounted and galloped at full speed until the castle was out of sight to rest in the entrance of a cave. A wave of guilt washed over her as she remembered her mother's dying words: "be kind to others, and never give up". She has left her father; given up trying to heal the wound in his heart.

She reached to her throat to pull her necklace out. It was her mother's, the sign of a powerful sorcerer. _If only I'm as powerful as she is... _She took out the only other thing with her, the crystal. Somehow, gazing in it made her feel calmer. Swirls of colours appeared in it, intertwining themselves into pictures. They washed away all traces of sadness, leaving her a happy child again.


	2. Discovery

Discovery...

Her trip brought her to town just a little west of the capital.

"Ho, there! Alabaster, halt!" Cried a youngster, "Ye be Mistriss Magnum. No?"

_A commoner_, she thought, but was still surprised at how much he knew about her.

"The last time I checked, I wasn't famous. How is it that you know me?"

"I don't, me master does."

Magnum smiled, she like the stranger's honesty. "What would his intentions be then?"

"Well... he didn't say," answered the stranger, almost embarrassed. "Good luck then Miss! Ye must be important, me master doesn't usually care for others."

Magnum watched him disappear into the ally. _Weird... _

She didn't want to see her horse go, but in order to survive she traded it for some food and a night at the inn. That night, when she gazed into her crystal, the image of a girl just a little older than herself showed up. There was an aura of nobility about her, but she was doing maids work and wearing rags. _Just like me. _Magnum couldn't help but feel sympathy for her.

_Where would she be? I want to help._ She asked her crystal.

A beam of white light shot out from her crystal, pointing out the window, towards a manor near the edge of the town.

_Is this what I have to do? To help others in need?_

Alabaster – You there


	3. An enchanter at work

An Enchanter at Work...

The next night, she went to the manor, surprised to find the girl sobbing in the gardens. Magnum stepped in tapped her on the shoulder. "Are you alright lady?"

"I'm not a lady," the girl said, but then softly added, "not anymore..."

Magmun was confused at why she said anymore, but didn't pry. "Well, I won't know what the matter is if you don't tell me now will we?"

"But, who are you." Asked the girl, "You seem so small... how can you help me? I don't even believe the great gods can."

"Magnum and enchanter, but do tell?"

"Oh! It was horrible! Mystepmotherandstepsisters won'tletmegototheball!" The girl stammered.

"That's it?" Magnum almost laughed. She remembered balls. That is when her mother was still alive and her papa usually had a ball every month. Everything about it was magical, partly because her mother decorated the rooms. "Why not?"

"They hate me..." said Cindy miserably and added. "I'm Cindy... of the ashes."

"Here," said Magnum as she touched a finger on Cindy's cheeks making the dust and salty tear streaks vanish. "There, Cindy of the ashes no more. Now let's get you ready for the ball."

"Really? Oh I'll do anything!"

"First, you must promise not to tell anyone of our little encounter," Said Magnum seriously. Then added, "If anyone suspects or finds out, you must flee."

"I promise, but how will that help me?"

Magnum offered no answer but a question instead, "Have you ever seen an illusion at work?" Cindy shook her head. "Well you shall today."

She took out her magical crystal and began a long chant. The crystal blazed an eerie glow, and then in a flash of blinding light, Cindy's rags turned into a gown. The material was soft and smooth jus like the summer breeze with colours blending like the rainbow. On the road a carriage with coachmen and horses stood there.

Magnum materialized a mirror and held it out to Cindy.

"Oh, I'm gorgeous!" gasped Cindy.

Magnum chuckled at her handiwork, you have to admit; it didn't look bad. "I suggest you go now."

"How can I ever repay you? And please tell me who taught you? Did your mother? Did your father?"

Hearing the word "father" made Magnum stiffen, "No, it was my mother." _Will my father still haunt me even though I'm far away from him? _ She waved a hand and Cindy was transported into the carriage. "I'm sure a handsome young stranger will want to dance with you."

"Thank you!" Cindy called out as the carriage departed for the palace. "The manor isn't locked, you may use the attic since my stepmother and stepsisters would never step into them."


	4. after

After...

Magnum decided to give the attic a try and went into the manor. She passed countless rooms, all surprisingly well dusted, cleaned, and taken care for. _Wow... She is good_, she thought. The attic wasn't hard to find; only a bed was placed in the center. Magnum grinned, then collapsing onto it, she let out a great sign. She stared at the ceiling wonder how Cindy was doing. Her thoughts suddenly drifted to her father. "Papa..." she whispered sadly. She remembered how fun he used to be. _I'm haunted by the memory of an insane man!_

She didn't know how she fell asleep, but a knock on the attic door woke her. "Comein"

Cindy came in, a frown on her face. "The wizard knew," she managed to choke out.

Horror struck Magnum. "Tell me everything."

"I was in the gardens, admiring the flowers after the prince asked me to a dance. Then the gown disappeared and the wizard told me to go back to where I lived," said Cindy. "He called me Lady Cindy and told me to give you this." She held out an envelope to Cindy.

Magnum didn't hesitate to open the letter.

**_Mistress Magnum, bring your friend to the town square tomorrow at noon. _**

_Torrie_

**_P.S. Leaving an illusion in the moonlight isn't such a good idea..._**

****Moonlight! She almost kicked herself for being so foolish. Moonlight eats away any illusion no matter how powerful it is.


	5. one down

One Cinderella down...

The next day at noon, Magnum brought Cindy to the town square. The lad from before came and gestured them to follow. He led them through the marketplace to and rural part of town. A river flowed just ahead; two gentlemen stood on the bank in deep conversation. "Master! A' told ye I could do it!" yelled the boy, grinning while quickening his steps.

"Your skills are proven to be correct once again Torrie." Magnum heard one say, and guessed him to be the prince.

As they approached, the prince bowed to Cindy. "My lady, would you care to accompany me in a walk?"

"The honor would be mine your highness," replied Cindy. Magnum watched as the two walked off, happily. One in rags and the other in richly decorated cloths. _I should have done something to her cloths._

One More to go...

"May I have the honor to know who this wonderful but forgetful enchanter is?" Magnum heard someone say.

She blushed and turned, "Magnum sir... and you are Torrie?"

"The one and only," he chuckled, laughter pouring from his eyes. "Torrie, the seer; though it surprises me not to have heard of a Magnum until only days ago."

"Have you heard of a Guadalupe? "asked Magnum as she draws out the necklace.

It wasn't the necklace that got his attention, but the scars on her hands. "He is dead now," he whispered.

"Papa?"

He nodded.

Tears once again fell on her face. Images of her father flashed across her mind. _I'm forever haunted by my father's shadow._ Magnum felt two fingers lifting her chin up, and another wiping her tears away.

"It's not your fault," he whispered. "It is because of you, that Cindy is happy. Her step family is now sentenced to a lifelong servant work."

Magnum forced a smile.

"Your papa is happy now, with your mother," he tried again.

"You think so?"

"Yes, I'm sure..." said Torie as he added a reassuring hug. "Come, you're now apart of court, as the baroness of Cornwell."

Magnum felt she wanted forever in his embrace; somehow, it felt right to her. "Are we friends then?"

"That we are..." said Torie, grinning. "Maybe even more, not even a great seer can predict that."


	6. end

The wedding of the Prince and Cindy was grand. Even though Magnum and Torrie went mostly for the cake, they gave their blessings too; while Cindy just smirked thoughtfully at the Enchanter and the Seer.

So Ends the Story An Enchanter's Tale


End file.
